deepfearfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Fear/Transcript
Intro Official localization= Unidentified man's voice:Pacific Standard Time-18 Hours and 37 Minutes: An unidentified flying object, emitting a regulatory signal, crashed into the Pacific Ocean. RAINBIRD: This is RAINBIRD, Eldridge, do you read? Eldridge:This is Eldridge. RAINBIRD:Floating object discovered. Had to be part of the Cage. Point N-17 E-158. Eldridge:Roger RAINBIRD, do you think it sank to the bottom? RAINBIRD:That is very possible. Eldridge:RAINBIRD drop a buoy at the point and come back. We'll have the SEA FOX go. RAINBIRD:Roger. John:Stella... Mookie:CHIEF! John:You don't have to yell Mookie, I can hear you just fine. Mookie:It's an emergency, Sharon's drowning in the E-Pool! Come quickly! John:I'm right above you, I'll be right there. Mookie:Hurry Chief! |-|Original script= 太平洋標準時18時37分 未確認飛行物体が太平洋下に落下 Cutscene 1 ;location : E-Pool (CCD Area) Official localization= Mookie:Chief! Sharon:Laughs John:What- What's going on? Mookie:April Fools! Laughs Did you forget it's April Fools Day? John:You- You know we don't have time for these fun and games. Mookie:Sorry Chief, but moving around the Big Table have been kinda "stuffy" lately, so I had to play a joke before going crazy... John:What do you mean "stuffy"? Mookie:You were just transferred here a week ago, so you may not have noticed, but it's been especially "stuffy" lately. The army people have been really uptight. Operator:Releasing Navy Area arm, switch off SEA FOX automatic pilot system and adjust the blast. Dallas:Roger, SEA FOX automatic pilot system off. Operator:SEA FOX play ball, this time mermaid may be waiting for you. Dallas:Yeah I wish, if only there were real mermaids. Operator:Laughs Yeah, definitely. Dallas:What the- What was that? Hey stop! Operator:SEA FOX, do you read me? SEA FOX, what's wrong? Operator:Mayday! Mayday! SEA FOX has crashed into the Navy Area! Damage unknown! Operator:Attention please, would ERS, John Mayor, immediately report to the CCD Area Deck room. I repeat, would ERS, John Mayor, immediately report to the CCD Area Deck room. Mookie:Chief! I think they need you! Sharon:That was an emergency call, I wonder what happened? John:I better go. Coughs Mookie:Hey Chief, you gotta cold? John:You could say that. Sharon:John, take care of yourself. John:Thanks. |-|Original script= TBA Cutscene 2 ;location : Control Deck Official localization= Clancy:Mayor, we've got a serious situation. John:What's the problem? Clancy:A while ago the SEA FOX, which was getting ready to depart, crashed into the Navy Area. John:Crashed! What happened? Clancy:We don't know yet, I asked DuBois, the designer, to come too. DuBois:Exclaims There's no problem with my SEA FOX system. No accident have occurred! Exclaims Clancy:We can't get through on the wireless to either the SEA FOX or the Navy Area. We have no idea what's going on over there. DuBois:This is terrible! My masterpiece is ruined! Exclaims What am I gonna do? Clancy:The rescue force has been contacted, but they can't make it for a while. John:Do you want the ERS to go in? Clancy:The Navy Area's top secret and out of your jurisdiction, but we don't have a choice. I want the ERS to go check it out in the Little Shark. John:We're ready to leave anytime. Clancy:DuBois, the Navy Area diagram. DuBois:The Navy Area has an Emergency Pool, which you can come out of. Clancy:First, find Dr. Weisburg. This is the top priority. Next, move the Navy Area and connect it to the Big Table. That will be all. John:Copy. Clancy:Fine, I'll give this to you. It's the Navy Area level 1 key. Get ready right away. John:I'll do my best. Clancy:I don't want any word of this leaking out, or our civilians here, we don't want to start a panic. John:Understood. |-|Original script= TBA Category:Deep Fear